


Pre-practice

by JuminHansLittleKitten



Series: Haikyuu Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys' Love, Fanfiction, Gay, Gay Male Character, Gay Sex, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Yaoi, iwaoi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 22:50:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8263322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JuminHansLittleKitten/pseuds/JuminHansLittleKitten





	

As requested by dattebayo._.faeritail on ig <3

Iwa's POV.

I made my way to the gym a little earlier than normal after school as I wanted to practice my spikes. I also needed something to just take my mind off of things; lessons today seemed to drag. Mainly because I couldn't seem to focus on anything, apart from a single person.

As I walked closer to the gym, all I could hear were slaps of a ball being hit, then hitting the ground, not even a couple of seconds later.

Oh... someone must have beat me to it. I wonder wh-

Before I could finish my thought, while sliding the door open, my eyes locked onto the person I came here not to think about. Oikawa Tooru.

"Iwa-chan!" the brunette called as he ran up to me, putting an arm around my shoulders.

How am I meant to stop myself now? I thought as Oikawa pulled me closer.

Lately, I've been getting strange feelings towards Oikawa, but I guess I have been living in denial. I look at the look to see when practice was meant to start.

30 minutes, huh? I only have to keep my distance for 30 minutes and it will all be okay.

Little did Oikawa know that I think about him, an awful lot. Shamefully, I've thought about him while touching myself, and lately it's got the better of me, especially today.

~Flashback to Lunch Time that day~

I saw Oikawa in the hallway, with his usual group of fangirls surrounding him. I sighed, knowing that I wouldn't get a chance to talk to him today until practice. I turned in the other direction and began walking. I heard rushed footsteps come closer to me and heard that angelic voice that I secretly love.

"Iwa-chan, is everything okay?" He asked me, with concern in his voice.

I can't take this anymore. I thought as I grabbed his wrist and pulled him to the nearby boys bathroom, heading towards a cubicle and locking us both inside.

I pushed the brunette against the wall, cupping his cheeks with my hands and began kissing him passionately. I pulled away, panting, realising that all this time, Oikawa did not speak at all. All I saw was shock on his face, then him unlocking the cubicle and running out of the bathroom.

Why the fuck did I just do that? How am I going to face him at practice? I though with my head in my hands.

~End of Flashback~

I was taken away from my thoughts to my name being called.

"Iwa-chan? Are you okay?" Oikawa asked.

Before I could reply, I felt a grip on my wrist, pulling me towards the equipment cupboard. The light switching on and the door shutting, I felt my heart rate increase.

"I'm glad you're here early, actually, Iwa-chan. I wanted to show you something~" I hear him whisper the last sentence into my ear, before nibbling on my lobe. This sent shivers down my spine as I tried to control myself.

I felt a pair of hands reach up and around my neck, finding myself being pulled towards my crush. I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his waist, pulling his lower half closer to mine. Our lips met with a soft impact and our grips on each other tightened. Out kisses became rougher as our hands explored each other's bodies.

My hand made its way up the other male's shirt, feeling every muscle that was present on his torso. I noticed that he began panting as I left a trail of kisses and bites along his neck.

"I-I want you inside of m-me, Iwa-chan..." the brunette mumbled into my neck, driving me crazy.

I instantly pulled down both of our shorts, making our erections spring back up. Lifting Oikawa up, I pushed him against a wall, my throbbing length just brushing past his entrance. I brought my hand up to the other male's face with two fingers extended. I didn't even need to tell him what to do as he voluntarily licked and sucked on my fingers, making them as wet an possible. Seeing him like this made me crave him more.

I brought my fingers down to his entrance and gently inserted them. I heard a muffled moan into my neck as I thrusted my fingers into him at a faster and harder pace. Once I felt that he was prepared enough, I positioned myself at his hole, pushing the head in; causing the other male to grip tighter onto my shoulders, leaving scratches all over. When I was fully inserted, I began thrusting at a slow, delicate pace.

"F-faster... p-please Iwa-chan" Oikawa begged into my ear.

I thrusted faster as I planted kisses along his collar bone, reaching his sweet spot, causing him to arch his back off of the wall and muffling a moan with his hand.

I want to hear him scream my name.

"Don't cover your mouth, I want to hear you" I said as I continued thrusting inside of him, getting a bit harder to reach his sweet spot.

As I increased my pace, I heard exactly what I want to hear. 

"H-Hajime~" He breathed out as I carried on pounding him. "I-I'm gonna--"

"Me too" I grunted as I entered the last few times, my length throbbing from the cum building up.

Oikawa shot his hot liquid, as it went up in the air, I saw some land on his own face, making me lose it. As I thrusted even harder, I filled his insides, while kissing him roughly. As we parted, we were panting messes. I pulled myself out of him, softly lowering his legs to the ground. I got a towel and cleaned ourselves up.

I helped the brunette put his underwear and shorts back on after I did mine. I gave him another soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you, Tooru" I said with a hushed tone.

His eyes lit up as he realised just what I said to him. He attempted to jump towards me and embrace me, but he was taken aback by a sudden pain in his hips. I wrapped my arms around him as I suggested taking it easy and just watch practice today.

"I love you too, Hajime" He replied with his head burrowed in my neck.

\---

As I walked across the court, clearing up the volleyballs that Oikawa used, I heard a flood of footsteps enter the gym. Looking over to Oikawa with a smirk, he sent me a smile back.

I finally have him. I thought as I began greeting everyone that had just turned up.

~~END~~

Helloo~  
Thank you for reading my story and I hope you enjoyed it. I'm sorry if it wasn't that great.  
I'm always open for requests and any constructive criticism.  
Thank you again and I love you all. <3


End file.
